A Whole New Era: Not Losing Her Again
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: It's been 10 years since Gohan last saw her before she left the Earth for good. But now, she's back and noticed everything's changed, especially Gohan. But, what they didn't know was that another threat is coming after her and the Earth! Can she enjoy the life she left behind or make it worse? Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**A Whole New Era: Not Losing Her Again**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Bulma had invited everyone to Capsule Corp for a little get together about an hour ago and already, Junior and Trunks are fighting. They've been rolling on the grass, both trying to get a hit each other but always met. The rest of the Z fighters only ignored them, because they were used to it, or watching and taking bets. As Always, Goten and Taro just watch with no interest and boredom. Yamcha and Krillin took bets on who will win.

"$25 on Trunks." Krillin smirked. Yamcha snorted.

"$50 on Junior." Yamcha smirked back. Eighteen looked at them and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"$50 on a tie." They looked at her for a moment, before nodding. Elsewhere, Gohan looked at the fight from inside in the building and sighed. He guessed that the fight will last about an hour or two until Goten or Taro break it up. Noticing the look on his face, Vegeta snorted.

"I wouldn't worry about them, brat." Vegeta reassured. "This isn't the first time they fought with everyone here. If only me and Kakarot fought like they do." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"You mean everyday?" He asked. Vegeta nodded and smirked.

"You see, most saiyans have a rival, Like me and Kakarot. And when those rivals meet, they fight wherever and whenever. But your idiot father doesn't act like a saiyan, but an Earthling. I'm starting to think that your brat Is more of a saiyan than you and your father." Vegeta explained, earning a glare from Gohan.

"Well, I don't think so." Gohan shrugged.

"I'm actually glad they're fighting like this." With that, the Prince walked away from the demi-saiyan. Bulma heard what Vegeta said an rolled her groaned.

"You're wrong Vegeta." Bulma glared, making her husband stop in his tracks. "We never knew how and why this started. We would ask those two but..." While she was arguing with the Prince, we turn our attention back to Goten and the fight.

"You know, Trunks said that he's the stronger one but, all their fights end in a draw." pointed Goten as he sipped his fruit punch pouch.

"The only fight someone won was at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Taro said. "But Trunks always said he wanted a rematch, but he never got it. Which is surprising." Goten nodded and scratched his chin. "The older they get, the more vicious they fight. Next thing you know it, they're beating the crap out of each other until someone's out cold."

"Let's not talk about that." Goten's voice had worry in it. But then it disappeared. "Alright, I'm gonna stop this fight." He made his way to the fight until a voice stopped him.

"Not yet!" Krillin shouted. "I wanna win this bet and win my $125!" Yamcha snorted as Eighteen stood still and didn't say anything. "Give them 10 more minutes!" Goten nodded and went back to Taro. Meanwhile, Junior struggled under Trunks's weight as the lavender haired boy pinned him to the ground. He cackled until Junior kicked him off, making him on top. Trunks tried to move, but Junior had his arms and legs pinned down.

"That money is mine!" Yamcha shouted in victory. That caught Junior off guard, giving Trunks the advantage. He did a headbutt and was free. Both started to block and/or dodged each others hits without floating in the air.

"No, that money is mine!" Krillin also shouted in victory as Junior was punched in the chin. He shook it off and roundhouse kicked Trunks, making him wobble a bit. Junior went for a punch but Trunks caught it while his elbow was caught by Junior. They stayed like that for a moment before Taro smashed their heads together, knocking them out. Yamcha and Krillin's jaws dropped to the floor while Eighteen smirked.

"Pay up!" She stuck her hand out as Yamcha and Krillin grumbled stuff under their breath and took out the money. Shortly after handing her the money, Junior and Trunks awoke...and were pissed. Taro sweat nervously as they marched at him, giving him evil glares. Goten gulped, even though he didn't do anything, he was still scared. But what surprised them the most, was that Junior and Trunks were chuckling...in a creepy way. Back inside, the yelping of pain from Taro and Goten were muffled to Gohan's ears. He continued to sip his drink until his head rang, making him clutch his head and groan in pain.

"Gohan? Sweetie, are you alright?" His mother, Chi Chi asked. "Is it because Videl couldn't make it to the party?" Gohan shook his head, still clutching his head. "I'm getting worried Gohan. Do you have a headache? Because it looks like it." Near the corner of the room, Vegeta eyed Gohan suspiciously.

"Brat, I need to talk to you..." He looked at Chi Chi and Bulma. "In private." Gohan hesitated for a second before nodding. When he made it to Vegeta, the Prince ruffly clutched the collar of his gi and shook him violently. "I thought that Satan girl was your mate!? Have you been cheating on her?!" Gohan waved his hands in the air, shushing the Prince.

"No, I haven't been 'cheating' on her." Gohan replied. "Do you know how Junior was born?"

"Of course brat!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "it appears that brat's mom is coming back. When a Saiyan claims a mate and don't see them in a long time and they return, the male's head starts to ring, so the male knows that she's coming." (**A/N: I couldn't really explain this.**) Gohan's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You mean she's c-coming back?" stuttered Gohan. "I can't believe..." His sentence was cut off by a high pitched sound his head. Vegeta smirked.

"It's gotten louder hasn't it? Which means she's closer." Vegeta snorted before leaving. Gohan shook his head, trying to get the noise outta his head before heading outside.

"Trying to break up our fight." Junior and Trunks growled as Taro and Goten were laying on the floor with bumps on their heads. "You might as well have a death wish trying to do that." There was silence until they clashed again. The oldest son of Goku rolled his eyes until the sound wave in his head grew louder for a second, making him fall on his knees. She must've entered Earth's atmosphere. Junior stopped the fight and ran up to his dad in worry

"Dad, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Nothing's wrong." He turned serious when he felt a familiar power level coming closer and closer, getting the attention from every Z fighter.

"I feel a strong power level heading right for us." Krillin said.

"Weird, that energy feels so familiar, but I never sensed it before." admitted Junior.

"It doesn't feel that strong, but certainly stronger than Yamcha." snickered Taro and Trunks while Yamcha glared at them. "And Krillin, maybe Piccolo."

"Guys, this is serious." The three Son boys warned.

"Do you think it's..." Yamcha's sentence was cut off by a sonic boom a hundred feet away from them. "I think I might just stay here. What about you guys?" Krillin nodded.

"Weakling!" Junior and Trunks shouted as they flew away with Gohan, Goten, Taro and Vegeta. Yamcha was silent, his eyes looking at the floor. About 3 seconds later, the saiyans arrived at the crash site.

"It's a Saiyan pod." Vegeta pointed. Gohan jumped in the crater as the pod door hissed open. Gohan took a look inside and gasped in shock to himself. There lay a woman with long, black hair up to her shoulders. She was about his age, if not a year older.

"Y-Your back." He stuttered with a smile on his face. He stared at the unconscious girl for a minute. "I thought I wouldn't see you again, Karin."

* * *

**Author: She's back hooray! Many of you guys wanted Karin back and i've granted your wish! Sorry about this short chapter, but the rest of the stroy will be longer. Farewell!**

**Reviews= More Chapters**


	2. Reunion

**A Whole New Era: Not Losing Her Again**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 2: Reunion**

* * *

Gohan picked Karin up, bridal style, and got up from the crater. Curious, the four chibis ran up to Gohan and got a closer look at the passenger.

"Is she okay?" Goten asked.

"She don't look it." Taro replied, pointing at her cuts and bruises. Vegeta remained quiet on the sidelines. Gohan nodded at the Prince, who gave him a look before taking off with Gohan following. The chibis looked at one another before following. Son Gohan couldn't help but smile at the unconscious girl in his arms. She has the same face and hair since the last time he saw her. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her, their first kiss, them losing their...wait, Videl! What about his current girlfriend? He bit his lower lip as they landed in front of Capsule Corp.

"You're back!" Krillin cheered until he noticed the girl in Gohan's arms. "Was she the person in the pod?" Gohan nodded. "To be honest, she looks super pretty!" Eighteen gave him a glare. "Well, not as pretty as you honey!" Marron giggled.

"Do any of you know where Bulma is?" Gohan asked, which came out as a demand.

"She's inside. Why?" Yamcha asks.

"She needs to go to the infirmary." Krillin and Yamcha blocked the entrance to the door. "What're you guys doing?"

"Are you insane?!" Krillin shouted. "You pick up a stranger who crashed landed here and now you wanna take care of her?!" Vegeta growled in the background, surprising all of them.

"Let the brat go through." he growled, making Krillin and Yamcha scoot aside as Gohan ran inside. Once in the infirmary, he placed her in a rejuvenation tank and started it up. It buzzed before turning on, followed by a huff behind him.

"You damn know that rejuvenation tank is mine and ONLY mine." He sighed. "But for now, I'll let her use it." What's gotten into Vegeta lately? Why's he so...not him? Gohan shrugged to himself before heading out the door. When the brat disappeared, The Prince turned to the girl and narrowed his eyes. "I know who your father is. And I sure know he's coming back to get you." His shoulders dropped when he exited the room. "He made my father look like a lower class warrior."

* * *

"Hey Junior," Trunks said to his rival, who looked at him. "The woman looks kinda like you. Are you related to her or something?" Junior frowned and shook his head.

"I've never saw her in my life." He admitted. "But her ki is what surprised me. It felt so...familiar, but I've never sensed it before."

"That's because you're too dumb to remember." Trunks smirked. Junior growled and was held back by Goten.

"You win this round Briefs." Junior glared. The fight ended when Gohan stepped outside, making Goten and Junior run up to him. "Do you know who she is?" He smiled and nodded. "Who?" Gohan placed a finger over his mouth.

"It's a secret?" Goten asked while raising an eyebrow. Gohan nodded. "But that ruins the fun. Can you at least give us a hint?" He shook his head.

"You're no fun Dad." Junior mumbled.

"Hey, I'm hip. I'm cool YO." Gohan pointed to himself. The kids shook their head in disgust, making Gohan drop his shoulders. "Anyway, she should be fine in a few minutes. So, let's have some fun." Gohan couldn't wait to see her awake again. It's been 10 long years (**A/N: This is 3 years after Buu, so Junior and Goten are 10 while Taro and Trunks are 11**) since he last saw her. But what'll happen if she sees him. What will she see in him? anger? Sadness? Sorrow? Hate? Happiness? Cheerful? There could be thousands of feelings. While in thought, Gohan didn't hear Bulma saying that the tank was done and that the stranger was getting out. Everyone, but Gohan, ran inside. It took about 2 minutes for Gohan to realize that he was the only one standing outside. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"So, how're you feeling?" Bulma asked. Karin rubbed her shoulder and looked at the blue haired lady. She smiled.

"Fine." She replied. "Again, thank you so much for healing me." Bulma nodded. Vegeta stood in the corner eying the girl suspiciously. Trunks noticed his father and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Dad?" asked Trunks while tapping his arm. All Vegeta had to do was scowl at his son and he would walk away. But to his own shock, he just shook his head. Trunks looked at his dad before looking away.

"So...uh...what's your name sweetie?" Chi Chi asked.

"Karin." She replied. Junior raised an eyebrow at her. That name sounds so familiar, his Dad must've said that name a bunch of times.

"Are you dangerous?" Yamcha asked slowly, like she was a caveman. Karin giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, the cute but deadly type! Krillin, you know that kind of stuff right?!" Krillin laughed nervously while Eighteen glared at him and her husband. Karin crossed her legs, enjoying watching Yamcha freak out. "Now we're all gonna die! All of us!" Junior floated and smacked him beside his head.

"Get a hold of yourself, weakling!" Junior shouted. Karin looked wide eyed at the boy for a moment before looking back at Chi Chi, who stared at her. She quickly looked down at the floor making Chi Chi chuckle.

"Sorry about that," The Ox princess said to her. "The boy's name is Junior, named after my eldest son Gohan." Karin nodded but was shocked to hear that Gohan was here! "I'm Son Chi Chi," she pointed to the mini Goku look alike. "That's my youngest son Goten," she pointed to the lavender haired boy. "That's Trunks and be careful, him and Junior don't get along very well."

"Trunks! You baka!" Junior shouted when Trunks 'accidentally' spilled fruit punch on his clothes. Trunks laughed until Junior smothered a piece of cake on his face, making Karin chuckle. With a battle cry, Junior and Trunks tackled each other and rolled out of the building back to the yard. Goten and Taro chased after them. Chi Chi pointed at him.

"And that's Taro, he usually stays at my place or here at Bulma's." She pointed to the blue haired woman. "That's Bulma right there." She then pointed to the prince, who was still in the corner. "And that's her grouchy husband Vegeta." At that time, Gohan entered the room with a smile on his face. Karin looked at him in confusion until Vegeta took a step forward.

"All of you need to leave!" He growled. Everyone looked at him. "NOW!" The last yell shook the whole building. Everyone immediately scrambled out of the building, except for Gohan and Karin. "I want both of you to hurry up and greet each other. We have important business to attend to." Both teens looked at each other before hugging.

"Gohan! I can't believe it's you!" She squealed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" He said back. "You've grown into a beautiful woman." _What about Videl_? _You're cheating on her you son of a bitch! She'll hate you forever_! Gohan shook the voices out of his head and smiled down at her.

"It looks like you've grown too." She looked up at him. "So, how's our little hell raiser?" Gohan looked out the window to see Junior and Trunks still fighting. "Gets your moves from you. I don't remember you being that energetic. When I met you, you were always studying. But sometimes, you do more than that when I'm around." Gohan blushed while Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Goody goody stuff has come to a close!" Vegeta shouted. "Now tell me when he's coming and why?!" Gohan gave him a look before looking at Karin, who had a serious look.

"What're you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Her father you imbecile!" Vegeta yelled. "He's one of the most brute, powerful, and feared saiyan alive! He's shown no mercy in battle! He made me look like a fucking Princess! How much I hate him! So, HOW LONG UNTIL HE COMES HERE?!" Gohan looked shocked at Vegeta's rant. Who knew someone could be more ruthless and feared than Vegeta?

"I'd say about 3 days." She replied. "I left before him and changed my route to Earth. Right now, he's probably on some other planet. That gives us three days to train."

"How strong is he?" Gohan asked.

"Stronger than me, that's for sure." Vegeta replied. "If we don't train, we're doomed."

* * *

**Author: Sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I was so busy with school and projects and homeworks! UGH! Sorry guys, but this might have to be my updating schedule for now on until vacations! The next story I'm gonna update is "My Life, My Responsibility" or "The Cycle Was Broken" So, this might be my updating schedule and I bid you farewell!**

** Reviews = Chapters **


End file.
